


who can retell? o mi y'malel?

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Judaism, i don't know how to warn for that, part 2 spoilers, references to the crap that jews have historically gone through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: David doesn't seem bothered by their situation.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	who can retell? o mi y'malel?

“What do you think of our situation?” Ritsuka comments, and David blinks owlishly at them.

Of course, there’s a variety of responses to the Lostbelt situation among the Servants they’ve been able to re-summon.

The ones that are endless fonts of optimism reassure them that their circumstances might look bad, but they’ve already saved humanity once and they can do it again. (Marie kisses their cheek after saying that, and their face warms.)

The more negative ones have bluntly said that they’re doomed, and the only reason they even bother to fight is loyalty to Ritsuka. (Hearing that from someone as standoffish as Andersen makes Ritsuka warm in another way.)

David, though, doesn’t seem to have noticed much of a change, or at least he hasn’t said anything.

“Well, it’s par for the course, isn’t it?” he says.

Ritsuka raises an eyebrow. “Not really? With Goetia we had supplies, a team, a base…”

“I didn’t just mean that.” He crosses his arms behind his head lazily, probably the most relaxed person on the Shadow Border. “Being faced with seemingly insurmountable odds and persecution from all sides is all of my people’s history.”

They look a little doubtful. “I mean, I know about what happened in Germany, but…”

“That’s only one incident in a much longer history of oppression.” Avicebron pokes his head in from the doorway. “Ever since we were slaves in Egypt, forced into hard labor and our sons massacred.”

“Yeah, see? That was bad. And when the Romans took over and tried to make us worship their gods, that was bad,” David says.

“The destruction of the temple-”

“Both temples.”

“Our exile from the Holy Land, and every other exile that followed that - and there were many-”

“The Inquisition-”

“Blood libel, pogroms-”

“There’s really way too many to list,” David says. “So for us, this is just business as usual. We’re outnumbered, outgunned, outmaneuvered, and it would take a miracle for us to survive.”

“But what are Servants for, if not to create a miracle?” Avicebron asks.

Ritsuka cracks a smile. “You know, that actually does make me feel a little better.”

David claps them on the back. “They’ll be singing songs about your heroics for generations to come, I promise you that.”


End file.
